See Ya in Harajuku Sometime
by Armanifan
Summary: Momo's an otaku who's just plain weird!Hitsugaya is the new Harajuku transfer student.Can you say the weirdest combo ever!Rated T to be safe for now.Pweez R&R,creative criticism is appreciated ;3 Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-**** So yeaaaa, R&R, creative critism is awesome. Laters I luff reviews 3**

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently. Dammit, why won't the bell ring already! Ugh and Mr. Sousuke wasn't making learning Geometry any better. But I've always wondered why he always looked at me the most, or he just might be looking at Gin behind me. Damn teacher's pet, and why the hell does he always a freaky deaky grin on?! His eyes always seemed closed too... It kinda looks like a fox in a way, that's plotting to strangle you to death while your sleeping. But I guess he's pretty nice and he's too damn smart for his own good.

Oh well, 3. 2. 1. RING!

Yes! Finally lunch is here! I picked up my books and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. Rukia was already at the door waiting for me. I smiled and gave her a one-handed hug and we went to meet up outside at our grassy area beneath the GINORMOUS banzai tree. Ichigo, Orihime, and Matsumoto were already there. I guess that Ishida had chess club and Sado had a volunteer work with the school for the day.

"Hey!" I greeted eveyrone. They were all chewing so a simple wave was their response. Orihime swallowed first and said,"Hinamori-kun! There's a new boy in school today! I heard that he transferred from the Harajuku district." Harajuku district eh? Must be another punk with dark makeup and a jackass of an attitude. I pulled out an onigiri and took a bite.

"Oh, you guys are talking about Hitsugaya Toushiro. He got transferred into all my classes. He's pretty quiet and I thought he was one of those shy guys but he's actually a smarty pants and he always seems to be unhappy about something. Ah well, I'll try talking to him when I'll feel like it," Matsumoto said lazily as she sipped her bubble tea. Unhappy all the time? I felt a little bad for him, I suppose I'll try talking to him when I get a chance, but what the hell does he look like?! I mean, he sounds a little hot, but a little stoic and stuck-up.

"So, what does he look like?" Ichigo asked. Thank god, I wouldn't have to deal with the teasing and crap they'd give me if I had asked.

"He's about 5'6" and has naturally spiky white hair. He has a messenger bag with the Death Note rules on them and he's almost always alone, not counting teachers talking to him or projects," Matsumoto said. I choked on my lemonade. Naturally white hair?!

"Wait a minute," I cleared my throat."Did you say naturally spiky hair?!"

"Yea, its actually natural, and the first guy that asked got this scary as hell stare that froze him right down to his soul." She made these motions with her hands to emphasize the scariness. We all had a laugh, but then her face got all serious again and she gave us a look of "I'm not kidding."

"Whoa, he sounds scary!" Orihime squeaked as he hid behind Rukia.

"Eh, a little, but his height is almost as tall as Momo, if not an inch or two higher, which makes him perfect for you Momo!" Matsumoto clapped her hands together happily as another chance to play matchmaker as arised.

I blushed crazily, no way in hell would I get along with a punk, I mean, I'm a weirdo! I wear clothes from Aeropostale and Old Navy. I get a B-average and I'm just too nice dammit, but I cuss like crazy and I love my anime and I love gothic lolita. I can't stand posers or the ditzy annoying type, Matsumoto was the exception because she has her interesting views and she's not always ditzy, but she prefers it so I'll deal.

"Like hell I would! I mean, I'd probably follow him around and have a fetish with his awesome hair or something then I'd probably suffocate him with my anime and my obsession with the Joker." I was serious, I loved the Joker, the Mark Hamill was brilliant, but the Heath Ledger was incredible and will be unforgettable in the hearts of fans, like me!

"But he seems to like anime like you Hinamori-kun! So you guys have one thing in common, and he dresses like those punk guys you obsess over whenever we go to Harajuku, so you can talk to him about that too!" Orihime chirped in happy to add something to the conversation.

"Yea, and you guys seem to be just right for each other," Rukia finally said. What the hell!

"Uh huh, you guys say that everytime a new guy comes to our school," I said matter-of-factly. "Now can we please talk about something else? I think Ichigo is close to having convulsions." I looked over at him to see him with his hands over his ears humming along to a random song. What the hell? Did i just hear "I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies"?! Okay, we're getting Ichigo some therapy. As if knowing Ishida sewing clothes wasn't disturbing enough, now we hear Ichigo humming along to Pussycat Dolls!?

"So Hinamori, you thinking about Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime teased.

"No! I was thinking about Ichigo and the Pussycat Dolls!" They all looked at me funny, like they weren't used to my random outbursts by now.

"Yea, so, if you were wondering what he looked like he's right there." They all pointed to the white-haired guy that was sitting in front of us on a bench. He was wearing a black short-sleeved button up shirt with swallow tails and a red silk tie. He had on black bondage pants with chains that intertwined as they passed each other on different pant legs. His feet had black high-top converse and his black Death Note messenger bag was sitting right next to him. He had out a rather HUMONGOUS book in his lap. So he loved reading? Just like me! He's becoming more and more my type, no, no, he's just the new guy, you are not to obsess over him until you introduce yourself to each other and he knows you so you won't seem like a stalker.

"Hey Toushiro! Over here! You remember me? It's Matsumoto from all your classes!" Matsumoto's yelling disturbed my fantasi- I mean my thoughts about Hitsugaya. He looked up from his book and slung his bag over his shouldder and made his way over to us. I started panicking and fake-hyperventilating and fake fainting before he showed up and interrupted my episode.

"Yo." I looked up and I almost felt like having a major nosebleed. He was gorgeous, his eyes a hypnotic sea foam green with the light hint of icy blueness in them. His face looked as if it were carved from the gods and his hair was just too enticing. It was a bright white that shined in the sunlight and it flew with the wind and it looked as soft as a cherub's. The only thing that was wrong with the god in front of me was the scowl he held. If it were anything else he would've been perfect.

"Hey Toushiro, wanna have a seat next to Momo?" He collapsed next to me and sat cross-legged. "So Toushiro, these are my friends Kuchiki Rukia, the one with the Chappy backpack, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Hinamori Momo."

"Lovely to meet you all." He was, polite, too polite for our own good. An awkward silcence followed. The silence was broken when Ichigo spoke up.

"So what book is that anyways Toushiro?" He tried to turn his head an impossible angle to get a better look but it was all in vain when Toushiro held out the book for us to see.

"Battle Royale? What's that about?" Orihime asked.

"It's about a class of high school kids chosen to be put in a battle to the death with only one remaining champion. The book explains all the ways a person can die with the various weapons they are randomly equipped with." His face held a smirk as he watched Orihime's face contort in a face of pure horror and pity. I started laughing.

"What's so funny Hinamori-kun?" Orihime asked a little shakily.

"The movie is hilarious Orihime! I mean this one girl gets food poisoned and then pukes up a gallon of blood!" I just couldn't stop laughing but I faltered when Toushiro joined me.

"Oh my god I remember that part! And then all the girls go crazy and then kill each other off!" He started laughing even harder as I started giggling even more. We both calmed down and wiped our eyes.

"So..." Rukia started.

"So?" Toushiro replied a little sharply.

"So why did you transfer to Karakura High in the first place? I heard that schools in Harajuku are supposed to be pretty good too."

"Oh, well, my parents got killed off my this gang that's been after me and I just couldn't stay in Harajuku anymore." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Matsumoto and Orihime both had exaggerated tears streaming down their faces. I can relate too, my parents were killed in a plane crash coming back from a business trip. But I guess it's best not to think about it.

"Oh Toushiro! You don't have to continue if you don't want to! Bury your sorrows in my chest!" Matsumoto then proceeded to hug Toushiro tightly into her oversized bosom. Where the hell did that come from?! I started giggling a bit but I guess dying from suffocation in a girl's chest was a pretty sad death for him so I said.

"Uh, Matsumoto, there's Gin over there!" I pointed at Gin walking into the library. She abrubtly dropped Toushiro into my arms and raced over to the library yelling "Gin! Chotto Matte Kudosai!" Toushiro looked out of breath and was wheezing a bit. Ichigo looked a bit envious, I mean, which guy wouldn't be jealous of a guy who's face was just stuffed into Matsumoto's "heavenly mountains" as the guys of our school nicknamed her bosom. But they all knew her heart was Gin's, but they still fought over who owned her body. I remember last year Hisagi Shuuhei and Asano Keigo fought over who would walk Matsumoto home from school and Keigo ended up with a sprained wrist and stitches on his lower lip whilst Hisagi had mere scratches and a 2-weeks suspension. They both found out later that she had detention after school that day and can anybody say epic pwnage?!

"Um, you ok Toushiro-kun?" He got up and knocked me backwards with his elbow as he was reaching up to rub his head. I grabbed his elbow to sturdy myself but I just ended up mere millimeters away from Toushiro's face. His arms were next to my head as he trying not to fall on me. Damn bastard, fall and kiss me! So then I might be able to start a conversation with you next time we meet and then you will realize that were meant for each other and we'll become one with each other! I looked up to see that he was staring at my lips and his eyes were hidden beneath his cottony-candy hair and he licked his lips with a small sense of lust. Stupid reflexes kicked in before I pushed him off me.

"Ew, pervy Joker!" I sat up and looked at him with a small sense of fury, he was gonna take my first kiss away from before I even let him!

"What! What do you mean I'm a pervy Joker?!" He looked vicious and it was so beautiful I wanted to take back all my words then just attack him with the fangirl super strength I possess.

"You were gonna steal her first kiss!" Rukia spat, venom dripping with every word. Dammit all! Shut up and let me attack this sexy mofo!

"Oh, I...I didn't know Momo," he said softly his icy sea foam green eyes melted into a pool of guilt. He looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face to his chest. Oh my gawd he smelled minty! Okay stop right now, don't ruin this moment, but must make note of this better and steal his jacket to obsess over. He pulled away and looked right into my chocolatey wide eyes and leaned down. Closer. closer. I felt his breath on my right cheek and slightly puckered my lips. I opened an eye and saw him smirking at me. My face got hotter with every passing second he looked at me.

"So yea, its alright Toushiro," I said sheepishly. Then he brushed my bangs away and kissed my forehead. He winked at me then left for his 5th period class because apparently lunch was coming to an end. I couldn't move for a couple seconds before falling to the ground and squealed loudly enough to short-circuit a computer. I hugged my jacket and let out a loud scream. HOLY CRAP HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO JUST KISSED MY FORHEAD!! I looked up to see Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo cleaning out their ears.

"Damn Momo, who the hell let you have sugar?!" Ichigo scolded. I barely heard him because I was on cloud Nine floating up to the heavens and staying there surrounded by anime, manga, gothic lolita, pocky, cosplays, and most important, well second most important because pocky is a must, was having Toushiro next to me. For an eternity. Haha, I wish though, because next came hard hit to the head by none other than Ichigo. Note to self: fill his locker up with condoms and thongs as revenge.

"Momo! We're gonna be late for Biology!" Crap! I grabbed my own messenger bag and ran to Mrs. Unohana and on the way there, I had the best realization. Matsumoto had Bio with me and Toushiro had all his classes with her! SCORE! Me and Ichigo ran and caught our breath as we just barely made it to her class then the bell rang.

"I'm so glad you guys made it! I wouldn't have wanted to give you both late slips. Now please take your seats." I went to take my seat next to Kira and an empty seat? Where the hell did Yachiru go? Now I'll be lonely and bored today.

"Oh Momo, Yachiru transferred into Life Science because she couldn't concentrate as well so Mr. Hitsugaya will be your other seat buddy for the duration of the year." Hitsugaya took his seat next to me and gave me a heart-stopping smile. BREATHE MOMO! BREATHE OR HE'LL THINK YOU'RE A WEIRDO! Damn you Unohana, its only the middle of September! How am I supposed to pass this class with an effing angel sitting next to me?! I started dramatically pounding at my heart to make it go.

"Ok class since there's a new student today in class, I say that today you can all skip the work and just get to know each other better!" She smiled warmly and that's why she was the best teacher in our whole school, she was too nice and let us do anything we wanted to and didn't give us a lot of homework either. A loud wave of reassounding chairs and books pushed off desks were heard. I twiddled my thumbs before Kira and Toushiro both turned and said "Hey Momo."

"Uh, hey guys, so sup?" Why was I so damn nervous?! Oh yea, my newest infatuation and obsession and a guy who still really likes me are both sitting right next to me. They didnt respond, they just gave each other both death glares before I felt so uncomfortable I decided to say something random to get their attention.

"I'm wearing a black lacy thong with a matching bra!" Of course I wasn't stupid enough to say it out to the class, just loud enough for them two to hear. It worked, Kira was busy cleaning his nosebleed and that left Toushiro and me alone.

"Ummm, so sup Momo?" I could tell he was trying not to look at me. What was his problem?!

"Nothing much, just wondering why you won't look at me." I caught him off guard aha, pwned.

"Well, to be honest, if I do I'll end up like Kira." I could see his face heating up as he said this. I started giggling and had to hold onto him for support.

"You know I was only kidding right?" He looked at me and gave me a pout.

"Aw, and here I thought I might be able to see them." BASTARD! Now it was my turn to turn away and blush crazily like a sex-crazed teenager.

"Haha, pwned chu back Momo," he gave a wink and chuckled.

"Tch, whatevers, you wish you saw black lacy lingerie, I'm actually not wearing any underwear. So ha!" I smirked as he had to ask Mrs. Unohana for some tissue for his bloody nose.

"Evil!" he accused as he sad back down with his head tilted backwards with some blood-stained tissue.

"Yes I am, now lemme help you with that." I tilted his head back further and I helped him pinch his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Momo," he said gratefully as he cleaned off the excess caked blood on his hand.

"So what's with your personality? I heard you're stoic and stuck-up, but you're actually really nice and you have a sweet side. And you dress like those punks in Harajuku but you act way differently. So what's with the split personality?"

"I'm actually not like those punks at all, the only thing we have in common are the ways we dress alike, I mean, Harajuku is a fashion capital and the Gothic Lolita and Punk style clothing is really intriguing to me so I really like to dress like it. And the stoic part is only sometimes when I'm in a bad mood. The sweet part is all true though because I'm a huge romantic," he smiled smugly at me."And I guess I could say I like anime, but my main one that I know everything about would be Death Note. I have all the DVD's and manga volumes. I have everything from the merchandise to the cosplays." Wow! I wanted to smack him silly and kiss the hell outta him! Was he my dream guy or was he my dream guy!? ACK! I choked on my gum for a second before I accidently swallowed it. Damn, that was my last stick.

"Hey Toushiro, you got any gum?" He put his finger on his chin before smiling. Between his teeth was a piece of spearmint gum.

"Want it?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or was kidding but I started freaking out when he leaned in with his mouth parted slightly. OMYGAWD!! This smexy mofo was gonna french me!! I closed my eyes and expected the worst, but all I saw when I opened my eyes was a triumphant Toushiro with a stick of gum wrapped in green foil. Bastard. Note to self: pull him into me next time he tries something like this.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth.

"No problem." He had this freaky deaky smirk on that scared the crap out of me. What the hell was running through this pervert's mind? Well you'll never know if you don't ask.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I touched my cheeks then my nose then my forehead then my lips. He leaned forward and brushed my bangs away from my face.

"Your face looks too pretty for things to cover it," he said simply. What the hell?! I started to pull my arms to my body and shudder a bit. I never did take compliments like those well anymore. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my messenger bag and pushed my chair in. I saw Toushiro waiting at the door for me, and man did he have some 'splainin to do.

"Toushiro," I started, I wanted to know if he liked me or he was just teasing me to get a reaction out of me."What's with all the comments and compliments you give me? I mean, I can't ever tall if you're hitting on me or you just want to see a reaction outta me." He was silent for a bit before replying,"A little of both. I'll see you later Momo!" He kissed my cheek then raced off towards the front gates. BASTARD! I started shuddering and pulled my hands over my body to cover myself up a bit, my standard reaction when a guy compliments me or does something sweet for me.

So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of the white-haired punk that ish Toushiro.

I walked down the english halls before I was pushed into an empty closet. What the hell!?

* * *

**So I guess it'd be awesome if you guys R&R, Thanx!**

-Armanifan


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I wanna thank you all for all those reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Pweez R&R ;3 Yes I realized that Momo n Hitsugaya r OOC but I'm experimenting with different character personalities. K, bye-bee!  
**

* * *

I was walking down my English hall thinking about platypuses. Where did they come from? Before I could answer myself, someone roughly pushed me into an empty classroom. Seriously, there are way more easier and polite ways to get my attention, but to shove me into a classroom? C'mon, like I don't spend enough time in there. I regained my balance by grabbing onto 2 desks and then before facing whoever the jackass was that shoved me in here, the door closed and locked itself. Damn, seriously, I hate whoever it was that shoved me in here.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! COULD YOU BE ANY RUDER IN GETTING SOMEONE'S ATTENTION!!" I shouted to whoever was in the classroom with me. I heard someone fall to the ground and made a bunch of clipboards clatter around them. I looked around for the light switch and found it near the back and rushed over, not wanting anymore of the darkness cuz it was getting a bit scary. I stared and my jaw dropped, why the hell would Gin push me into a room with him? Holy crap I knew something was off about that mofo!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I started running around in circles before he grabbed my jeans leg and pulled me down to his eye/slit levels. Just a thought, but how am I supposed to make eye contact with a guy with whom I've never seen their eyes before!? Oh wellz but it seems like he's stressed about something, or he's having a man-period.

"Momo! I need your help!" he pleaded. The hell? He's asking me for help? ME?! I started laughing right in front of his face.

"Momo!" He pouted slightly but then regained his ever so creepy as hell grin as he stared me down. Alright I'll give, I'll help him, with whatever it is.

"What is it?" His grinn got even wider, if that was possible for him. Then he dipped his head low to check under the door for anybody that might be there. Weirdo.

"I need your help with Matsumoto." Ahahahaha, why does he need help with her? I mean, she's pretty easy to talk to.

"Why? What do you need help with that's so important?" His face got closer and whispered in my ear.

"I think I really like her." Doesnt every guy like her? Seriously.

"Yea well, so does every guy in the school."

"Yea well does every guy save her from being a hobo?" Say what?!

"What do you mean 'save her from being a hobo'? I heard that she has a great home and everything she could ever want." I replied a little annoyed. Gin wasn't one to joke around with something so serious.

"When I was younger, I was walking home from school and I saw this girl being bullied. I went over and played the 'hero' as you might say, and took her home with me."

"Aha, playboy much?" I joked. He wasn't laughing so I shut up and let him finish.

"Me and my family gave her a home for a good time of her life before she decided she needed to go find a place of her own for a while. She's been working as an assistant for a good businessman ever since." He spaced off reminicing, at least I thought so. I punched him in the arm and brought him back to reality.

I thought about it for a second. No wonder Matsumoto never talked about her childhood to us, she didn't want us to pity her. I don't blame her for not telling us either. I mean, I wouldn't wanna be pitied either, but I guess Matsumoto's grown into a good strong woman who can hold her own.

"Wait a minute, how long have you liked her for?" He thought about it for a second before replying.

"Ever since the first night she's stayed with me and my family." He grinned at how awesome he must've thought he was.

"And why don't you ever notice that she likes you too?" I edged on, ugh, for a genius/freaky deaky person, he sure doesn't understand girls very much. With the calling and the declarations f love and other crap she did for this ignorant boob?! No pun intended.

"She really does like me?!" he asked gleefully. My face drooped and I was annoyed at how oblivious guys can be. So I slapped him across the face as hard as I could with little upper-body strength I had. It didn't do much as it only made his face turn. Dammit, I need more arm strength! Where has my fangirl super strength gone?!

"Ow. That hurt." He rubbed his cheek to make the slightly pinkish mark go away. "But she really does like me like me?!" I nodded, annoyed and pissed at how many years Matsumoto wasted on this dude. His grin grew and he stood up triumphant and happy that he didn't suffer from unrequited love, like me. Oh well, might as well play matchmaker cuz I was bored and this could get really interesting.

"I'll tell you what, I'll help get you guys together if you help me with Geometry." Simple, right? I didn't ask much if I was helping someone. He nodded his head rigorously and jumped up and down in excitement. Weirdo, I haven't even helped you yet and you're this happy?! Holy crap, may god help those who stand in his journey for love.

"YAYYY!! MOMO-CHAN IS THE BEST EVER!!" He made that one smiley you can find on a lot of otaku's AIM chat logs the one that looks like "X3" and for a minute I thought he had on kitty ears for a second. He pulled me into a strangling hug that almost set off my asthma.

"Need...air!! ASTHMA!!" I felt my throat closing and he released me but he picked me up bridal style to rush me over to the nurse's office. She was really nice since the last time I had an asthma attack. She gave me my inhaler and let my lie down to recover

"Now please lie down and rest for a while sweetheart." She left me here to DIE! I hope not, I can't handle being alone sometimes. The loneliness is killing me, ugh, someone PLEASE show up and amuse me. I sat there for like FOREVER!! I looked at the clock and saw that only 2 minutes had passed. ARGH!! This is killing me and I can't leave until the nurse gives me the OK. Then I saw Orihime and Rukia walk by with an envelope. Must be something a teacher asked them to do.

"Oy! Orihime! Rukia! Come comfort me in my time of need," I called. They looked over and gave me a "Not again" look before sitting down across from me.

"Ok, what happened this time?" Rukia asked. She had a manila colored folder in her hands as she crossed her arms.

"I was running around too much and my asthma kicked in. Luckily Gin saved me and brought me here." Rukia shook her head in disbelief, oh wellz she wasn't the one who almost died...again.

"Aw, its ok Hinamori-kun do you feel better now?" Orihime asked. I sighed. "I guess, but I just really want to get out of here." The walls are depressing and it's killing me, I need my bed and/or pocky.

"Eh, screw it, I'm leaving, you guys going home yet?" I asked, grabbing my backpack off the counter. Rukia shooker her head.

"Sorry Momo, we need to do some filing for the secretary because SOMEONE," she glared at Orhime,"So we need to stay a little later today." I waved, and began walked towards the gates to freedom. Hell yeaaa! I can finally go home and eat me my pocky. I turned on my phone and watched the screen show "3 IFLY L!" then I ran into some bastard with white hair who got in my way, wait a second, bastard with white hair...HITSUGAYA!!

* * *

**GOMEN GOMEN!! Sorry this chapter came out all late but I freakin hate sophomore year so far, damn C in geometry. Well I still hope you R&R while I'm away GETTING TUTORED!! -sadness- DISGRACE TO AZN FAMILY!!  
**

Armanifan


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It really made my day, even after this fking btch said to me**** "What a fking dumbass!" Oh wellz, on with the story! R&R plz! **

Armanifan

* * *

"Hey watch where you're- Momo?" he half-yelled at me. Then he gave me this creepy rapist smile that made my skin crawl.

"Momo...what are you doing tonight?" he asked. I forgot what today was for a second, but I finally remembered it was Friday, how in the hell did I forget it was Friday?

"Uhhh, stuff..." I mumbled. I looked down at our shoes and took a mental picture of how awesome our shoes looked together. Black hi-tops with black low-tops. WHEEEEEEEEEE!!

"Nahh, you're spending it with me." He pulled me towards a BMW M3 and shoved me into the passenger and locked the doors before I could say anything. Uhh, I had no idea whether to panic or be happy that he's kidnapping me. Might as well ask why cause he already started the car a drove into the freeway. How old was he?! I swear to god if I end up on Unsolved Mysteries my ghost would be like I DIED CAUSE HITSUGAYA RAN HIS CAR INTO A BOBA SHOP AND I WAS IMPALED WITH MULTIPLE STRAWS!!

"Where are we going Rapist-san?" He gave me a weird look, but then he chuckled.

"We're going for a night out on the town," he replied with a mischievious smirk, it made me squeak in fear.

"Muahaha," he mocked an evil laugh. I ignored it and stared out the window, we passed by multiple buildings with the lights shining brightly around us. I recognized it as Harajuku. I shrieked and ran out to press my face against the glass of popular fashions in right now.

"So I guess I'll be going to the bathroom, so don't get lost." He walked off towards a McDonald's as I kept staring at the shiny glass window in awe. Man, I oughta owe Toushiro at least something for bringing me here. Maybe a new Death Note messenger bag, or something like some cosplay. He could be Near for Halloween for all I know. Before I knew it, 2 sets of arms grabbed me and dragged me towards a random store and stuffed me into a dressing room with a prepared set of Gothic Lolita clothing. COOL!! But too bad I'm poor as a bum to buy this. I pouted and sat down on the bench.

"FYI, Momo, those clothes are already paid for by Hitsugaya-kun," Orihime called. The hell?! Was this some kind of set up to embarrass me on national TV? I mean, I don't need that kind of exploitation right now.

"Yea, now hurry up so we can go already!" Rukia scolded. Cool, so now I guess I owe him extra big present for his birthday and Christmas. Damn, gonna need to work then. I pushed the thought aside and put on the clothes. I examined myself in the mirror and gave myself the A-OK and grabbed my stuff.

"Wow Momo! You look incredible!" Orihime chirped. I wore a short-ish skirt with black and white stripped stockings. I had on a black corset tank top with white lace around the bust and for the ribbon. I had arm warmers on that had the same style as the tank top. I still wore my black converse because I didn't need to endanger anymore lives by wearing high heels.

"Yea yea, now let us do your hair so we can go have some fun tonight." Rukia pushed me into a nearby chair and began brushing my tangled mess of a hair. OWWWWW!! I winced in pain as she painfully pulled the knots out with her hands as my eyes began to tear up a little bit.

"Sorry Momo! But we're a bit late for our reservations so we need to hurry this up alright?" Rukia reassured me.

"Good thing we didn't do her makeup first, ne Orihime?" Orihime nodded and began to put my hair up in two small ponytails on top of my shining hair. She tied them up with small black ribbons while. I guess I behaved myself tonight, I mean, normally Orihime and Rukia would have to tie my down with steel chains to get me to hold still, but the influence of Toushiro was winning! How sad, I guess tonight should be a good night to mess with his mind. Heehee. They finished me up and gave me a mirror. I had on thick black eyeliner while a light shade of pink played on my lips to give it luster.

"Cool, now can we go please? Matsumoto and Gin are getting anxious," Rukia had her phone open as she read aloud the text she got from either Matsumoto or Toushiro. We rushed out of the store and met up with Toushiro at the McDonald's sipping a Sprite. DAMMIT!! Freakin just reminded me of how thirsty I am, but I guess I'll just bear with it cause we were gonna go eat out soon.

"Looks good Momo," Toushiro complimented with a smile playing on his lips as his eyes roamed my being. PERVERT!! Well I guess we'll just have to fix that little smile of his.

"Really? You don't think that the top is too tight?" I asked cutely as I puffed out my B-sized chest out and twirled so that the skirt floated around me. He choked on his drink as me, Orihime, and Rukia giggled.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys there." Rukia dragged off Orihime into a crowd of people leaving me alone with a possible perverted old man in the future. He threw his drink away as we started walking into a crowd or people crossing the street. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me across the street.

"OK, what's your problem dude? I could've crossed the street myself ya know, MOM," I accentuated MOM to know how annoyed I was.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking for a second," he mumbled as he released my hand from his death grip.

"Its alright, it happens sometimes." I gave him a small smile and we walked a bit more relaxed down the street. We passed by a lot of maid cafes and pet shops before we reached the restaurant. Damn was I hungary, Gin making me miss my weekly Pocky. We walked inside to see Matsumoto and Gin waving us over to a rectangular table. Matsumoto and Gin sat across from each other, Rukia and Orihime sat across from each other, Ishida and Ichigo sat across from each other, leaving the corner set of 2 for us. We took our seats and our waitress dressed as a geisha came around to take our orders. She seemed friendly but was overly friendly when she came towards me and Toushiro.

"Welcome sir! What would a handsome young fellow like yourself like to order?" she said. She adjusted her geisha skirt so it was shorter than it should be. BITCH!! Stay away from **MY** Toushiro! Wow, what I would give for a switchblade right now.

"Excuse me," I asked politely. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her gaze and her personality switched to me. "Yes?" she growled.

"I'd like some miso ramen and some water, _please_." Bitch making me be polite, I oughta kill her with my...thing that kills things on demand. Muahahaha, hoe won't even know its coming.

"So call me sometime sweetheart," I heard Toushiro say. Sunnava bitch better not be hitting on the skankbag. I heard an annoying giggle, bastard officially pissed me off. Wait, why AM I pissed off again? I mean, its not like we have a thing with each other, a romantic thing. But I suppose if he's going to get new people, I might as well cause its fun to mess with guys' minds. Huh, looks like Gin and Matsumoto are getting a little too touchy-feely, ewwwwwwy. Ichigo and Rukia pissing me off with the constant yell of "SHORTY!!" and "ARROGANT BASTARD!". One day, I will lock those 2 in a single bedroom and make them KISS AND MAKEOUT!! Because the touchy-feelyness would be better than hearing yelling everyday at lunch. Huh, would Ishida and Orihime even make a cute couple? Eh, I guess they could be good together, depends on how well Ishida handles himself.

"Food's here!" Matsumoto announced before she dug into her own food. I picked at my ramen, it looked good but I guess Toushiro's little stunt really ticked me off. So does this mean I like-like him? I have no idea, but I hope it doesn't come back and bite me right in the heart.

"Oh, Momo-chan, aren't you hungry? I heard you didn't get your weekly Pocky," Orihime asked as she nibbled on her tempura. I really couldn't hate her for being my best friend, she knew me better than anyone ever did. It sometimes amazes me how different we are, but how similar we are.

"Oh, I guess." I began slurping down noodles an before I knew it, I finished mine before everyone else. I sat there, making paper cranes out of my napkin.

We paid for our meal and gathered outside an arcade to see what we wanted to do next.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. Toushiro smirked and we all looked at him.

"I say we go downtown and play with the game stands and first couple to get more prizes, wins!" Sounds fun enough, because everyone else seemed to agree.

"Kay, everyone choose a partner!" Matsumoto grabbed Gin, Orihime stood next to Ishida leaving me to go with either Ichigo or Toushiro. Hmmm, this is tough, how do I-?

"Partners?" he asked.

"Sure..." I still haven't forgiven him.

"Alrighty, let the games begin!" We all ran towards our cars and raced downtown. No way was I losing, even if it meant being partners with Hitsugaya Toushiro.

* * *

**Lalalalalalalala, hehe, I guess this chapter came out a little earlier than expected, but what else am I supposed to do when I finish my homework early? Study? XD tch, whatevers. R&R plz!**

Armanifan


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been quite a while since I've updated. I'm Sorry!! But plz R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, dammit....  
**

* * *

Dammit!! Can't Toushiro drive any damn faster? I swear to god if we lose then I AM NOT gonna go home with Toushiro.

Flashback

"So Momo, anything bothering you?" Toushiro asked casually, I could tell the silence was overwhelming him as it was me but I'm upset with this bastard so I have a right to be silent. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated, tickling me almost but I held in my giggle. I flipped it open and my jaw dropped.

"Losers have to go home together! ;)" From Rukia sent 8:24pm. DAMN!! I called her back and all I got was a voicemail. ARGH!! I inwardly screamed and I really needed to win now. No way was I gonna go home with Mr. McBastard Perv. Wow. So unimaginable. This was unlike me. Normally I'd have come up with something more creative or explicit. Haha. Why the hell was Toushiro driving 40 mph!?

End

"Anything bothering you Momo?"

"Huh?" Did I miss something just now? I thought he had the hots for that other skank-bag.

"You seem quiet tonight. Don't you like the outfit I brought you? We can go back and exchange it," he said reassuringly.

"No, don't go thru the trouble. I'm fine, I'm still grateful you bought this for me." LIAR!! He just wants to go back and hit on that fking whore. I swear to kami I will kick his butt next time he tries to go back to her. But this shouldn't bother me dammit! I just met him a, like, a couple days ago and everytime I've run into him, my hearts starts beating like I was on ecstasy or something. I keep fidgeting with my hair or my shirt, and that normally doesn't happen when I talk to other guys like Hisagi-kun or Renji-kun, and from what I hear from other girls, they're both one of the hottest guys in school. ONE of them. There are plenty other hot guys at our school that I'm pretty close friends with.

"Hello? Earth to Momo!" He waved his hand in my face. I gripped it and gave him a icy glare that would've made even the Joker run for his life. Buahaha, CRINGE IN FEAR!! Muahahahahaha. Wait, what in the world is he doing? Before I knew it, he pulled me into a warm hug, considering all I was wearing was a tank top and a short skirt. But lets not ruin a great Kodak moment.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you Momo." He nuzzled his face in my neck which made me FRICKIN NERVOUS AND IS IT JUST ME OR DID IT JUST GET HOTTER IN THIS FREAKIN CAR?! WHO TURNED ON THE HEATER!? Wait WAIT!! He has a geisha, must steady oneself.

"Sure you are, considering you have your own personal geisha," I said, jealously ish. I need no guy in my life who's a playboy and mess with my feelings like that. He pulled on a dumb face and pouted a little bit which was ADORABLE!! I inwardly squealed and made sure my face didn't show anything, which was pretty damn hard at the time.

"What are you-Oh! You mean that waitress?" WELL DAR?! Who else could I be talking about? Orihime?! Pshah. She has her own love life. I just gave him a snooty nod and looked back outside the window. Which we were still driving and it still amazes me how he drove and gave me a hug without killing us both. Heehee. Then he laughed. WHY THE HELL IS MY MISFORTUNE SO FUNNY DAMMIT?!

"What's so funny?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"The funny thing is that the number I gave her was the McDonald's I was at before we ate!" Then we pulled over. Is he fucking with me!? He practically almost makes me cry my heart out then tells me it was all a joke!? What kind of guy IS Hitsugaya Toushiro!? AGH! I am so pissed now. No fucking guy ever fucks with me and gets away with it. I glared him in eye then left the car without another word. I couldn't let anyone besides Orihime see me cry. I heard his door slam too. Well good! At least he's not a fucking pansy!

"Momo, wait up!! Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Pshh, I started walking faster before I heard him start running after me. I started sprinting as if I were being chased by a rapist with scissors. But unfortunately all guys own me in running, he caught up and grabbed my arm. I felt frozen at that spot, as if my feet were actually frozen down to the ground. I glanced down out of habit, for some odd reason my subconscious told me too. Nothing. Weird..... But why am I so mad at Toushiro? It's not as if we're together or something, must be that thing called love I always watch in animes and those cheesy fluff fanfics I keep reading about.

"What's the matter Momo?!" I blocked it out and tried pulling myself loose, but it sucked 'cause I was too mad to to argue or fight anyone right now. Ugh, he's starting to really piss me off, to the point of even killing.

"You are!" I screamed. Then I stormed off like the little jealous bitch I became because of Toushiro. I went up to a game stand and began throwing golf balls at the many colorful targets. I hit almost all of them, with the help of imagining all of them being Toushiro's big, fat head! I got a brown teddy bear for hitting 10 targets with 7 balls, which is kinda amazing if you think about it. But that stupid butthead wouldn't give up so I finally gave in, so unlike me to.

"What do you want Toushiro!?" He looked at me, with sad puppy eyes, that made me feel so bad for hurting him, ish. He looked disheveled and tired from chasing me. LIKE I CARED. I turned my back, he looked like he didn't have anymore to say so that's his problem. I walked further up to see the fishing docks and sat down on the damp wooden platform, i felt some tears slide down my cheeks, running the perfect makeup Orihime and Rukia worked hard to do. I felt so weird right now, a mix of fury, envy, and depression. Is this how emo people feel like? I had no idea, THANK KAMI. I need some bubble tea, or something sweet to make me smile, then maybe it'll hide my tears. I can fake them. Yea...YEA! That'll work, I really didn't need Orihime and Rukia worrying about me. Huh, no one was around, seems like a good time to let it all out now than later.

I let them all fall where they may. Some slid down my neck and down my arms making cool looking stripes that shined brightly in the moonlight. I didn't cry, i just let tears fall and my allergies start acting up too. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my bare arm. Gross. I washed it in the lake, I think, and sat back admiring the reflection of the moon on the water, looking like an alternate universe. I closed my eyes and heard footsteps behing me. I thought it was Toushiro and blocked him out. Next think I knew, I was slammed backwards into the wooden boards. Who the hell is stupid enough to piss me off NOW!? I squinted and saw a dark husky man hunch over me with a yellowed grin. Gross, and he smelled of beer! OH SHIT!

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!" He covered my mouth with his massive hand and pulled out a switchblade.

"Yew screem again and I'll be sure that no one'll find your body," he slurred as he bagan to undo his belt. Oh crap I was screwed, literally.

* * *

**SRYYYY!!! Long time I've updated. Oh, one more thing, if Momo seems a bit OOC of the persona I gave her. I'm REALLY SORRY!!! I just had a lot going on and it may have affected my writing her personality. Again SORRY!! **

**R&R PLZ!!!**

**~Armanifan =3  
**


End file.
